All the stars in the sky could see (eng)
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: The blond had earned the respect of all the villages, he had saved the whole universe during the last great war; so much so that she often forgot that clumsy and slightly silly little boy on the edges, that he had been. And then, as she got closer and closer to her little piece of happiness, she realized that nothing would have happened without him.


**_ all the stars in the sky could see  
****friendship, family**  
**main characters : Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno.**  
**secondary characters : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga.**

The sound of the rain mingled with the sound of his breathing; there she was, breathless, her arms dangling, and for a moment, for a brief moment, she hesitated to flee. A lightning bolt tore the dark sky, but she did not move, she was lost in all her damn memories, all her laughter, all her smiles; she was lost in these locks of a beautiful blond with a bordélic tone, in these apples of a beautiful blue that constantly reassured her. In a clumsy outburst, she crushed her fist against the wood of the door; the moon so beautiful, so round, shone in the vastness of the sky, it cradled the sleep of a lot of people, but not his, what were morpheus' arms worth at that moment? The tanned-skinned board gave way to the exhausted face, drawn from his sleep too early, of a young man and in spite of herself, a smile crept to the corner of his lips; he was there, he was beautiful and the mere fact that he took inspiration reassured her. Damn, what she loved about this piece of man.

\- « what are you doing here, Sakura ? » he asked, in a small, sleeping voice. « is there a problem ? »

Simply dressed in an old grey jogging stocking, he clumsily smothered a yawn between his lips and frowned; the young woman did not talk, with that smile on her face, as the fine downpour that was unleashed on the village continued to fall upon her.

\- « something has happened ? » he continued, a hint of concern in his voice. « the village is under attack ? »

The smile of the rose only increased to the words of the blond, and he laid his bluish prunes in the street, looking for any enemy presence; but the village seemed perfectly ordinary at that moment. A sigh escaped from his lips and he moved gently to the right, leaving an opening for the young woman in the house.

\- « come in, you are soaked ; if you get sick, Sasuke will kill me and if Hinata finds out that i left you on the portch, she will kill me. » he grumbled, between his lips, a sulky pout on his lips.

Slowly, she shook her head from right to left, that eternal smile on her lips; a few tears were dripping in the corner of her eyelids and she felt literally melting when she saw this pout on the boy's lips. The blond had saved him countless times, he had saved the whole universe during the last great war, he had earned the respect of all the villages, so much so that she often forgot this clumsy and slightly silly little boy on the edges that he had been, in their childhoods. A grunt escaped from the blond's lips, facing his refusal, and he scratched the back of the skull, a little embarrassed.

\- « in between, Sakura ; it's raining. » he said, in a soft voice.  
\- « i'm pregnant, Naruto. » she quipped, in a joyful inspiration.  
\- « yes, i know, but.. w-wait, what ? » he exclaimed, his eyebrows frowning.

The smile on the rose's lips grew and she nodded, tenderly placing a hand on her still so flat abdomen; she carried life in her, a little being born of a risky night, but of a love there. With wide eyes, the boy's bluish prunes landed well in spite of himself on the young woman's belly, and he hardly swallowed his saliva, breathless.

\- « you.. » began he, clumsily. « you.. »  
\- « i'm pregnant. » she repeated, in a soft voice.

The words resonated for a brief moment, mingling with the sound of the rain, and suddenly a few tears beaded at the corner of the boy's eyelids, which he chased away with a clumsy backhand; he seemed about to burst into tears and a escaped from his lips. With his eyebrows frowning, Sakura stepped forward, still in the garden aisle, in the rain.

\- « Naruto.. » she said, in a whisper. « are you crying ? something's wrong ? »  
\- « s-sorry. » he stuttered, in an indiscreet sob. « i.. i think i'm happy. »

Happy ; he was happy. The tears rolling down her cheeks were tears of joy and that took her breath away; he was there and he was taking his breath away, surely without realizing it. A thin smile stretched her lips again and she threw herself forward, banging brutally against the blond's torso; a sweet scent of sandalwood emanated from the boy and she tightened her grip, around her imposing torso. The young Uzumaki was no longer that little boy from the academy benches, the one she constantly sent into the roses, the one she despised; it was so much more now. Delicately, the boy's arms passed around his frail figure and he drew her a little closer to him, laying his lips chastely on his forehead trembling with emotion.

\- « i am so happy. » he confessed, in a gentle whisper. « and i am so proud of you, Sakura ; you deserve this bit of happiness and i'm sure, Sasuke has jumped for joy. »  
\- « i haven't told Sasuke yet. » she confessed, in a small voice. « i wanted you to be the first to learn it. »

The blond says nothing, but tightens his grip; he may not have been the father of this child, but he already loved him so much. In a delicate impulse, she hoisted herself on tiptoe and laid her lips on her slightly rough cheek; and say, that she had almost missed this great Dadais.

\- « you never gave up, Naruto ; even if you lost your life, you stayed and brought him back. » she said, tears at the edge of his eyelids. « you brought Sasuke home, you saved him fromt the darkness, you saved us all. »  
\- « Sakura. » he quipped, in a whisper.  
\- « i am so sorry for all those times i pushed you awat, all those times when i was not able to understand that you were much more than an idiot, where i hated you without knowing you. » she added, in an indiscreet sniff.

So many times she had simply sided with the majority, without knowing the truth; she had accepted the monstrous judgment that others had made about this child and had done nothing. However, when she had found herself on her team, the blond had not hesitated, for a second before putting her existence in childish for her; she had understood it too late, but he would have been able to lose his life for her.  
Slowly, she buried her face in the blond's torso and laid a chaste kiss on her tanned skin.

\- « it's fine, it's all in the past ; i don't blame you, everyone thought so. » he said, delicately. « the important thing is that now we're here and we're a family. »  
\- « you don't understand. » she replied. « it was unfair of me, i was obsessed with him, and even i though i love him more than anything in the world, you were there ; you took care of me, you brought it back to me and i'm not even sure i ever said thank you. »  
\- « it doesn't matter ; i don't want a thank, Sakura and you already know that. »

With a delicate gesture, he slipped two fingers under the chin of the rose and forced contact between their prunes; the blue was confronted with the emerald and a smile slipped on the boy's lips as he wiped away the tears that rolled down the young woman's cheeks.

\- « the first time i saw you, i was five years old ; you were there, with your pink locks and your big forehead. » he confessed, solftly. « the others laughed at you and i did not understand why, because i thought you were so beautiful ; i hesitated for a long time to defend yourself, but i realized that if i did, you would have even more trouble so i stayed in my corner and watched you from afar. »  
\- « Naruto. » she let go, in a whisper.  
\- « i'm not that stupid, i knew very quickly that i would have no chance against Sasuke ; i knew you'd be his and it would make you happy, it was enough for me. » he gently stroked the cheek of the rose with his fingertips. « i still promised to take care of you because i refused to let you cry i refused to let you be hurt ; you were precious and you still are, Sakura. » he took an inspiration. « you are my best friend, the first person i loved and it is thanks to you than i have become so strong ; i understood during my fight against Haku and Zabuza that if i wanted to be stronger, i had to have something to protect. »  
\- « you.. » she began, awkwardly.  
\- « you were that something ; i fought in the perspective of a universe where you would be happy, i really loved you, Sakura, i do not regret a single moment, but loving you prepared me to love Hinata. »

The blond's words suddenly slipped into his ribcage and the tears on his cheeks redoubled in intensity; she certainly didn't deserve it, but was there a person who deserved a boy like him? Surely the young Hyuuga, they had found themselves well and she was really happy that they found each other; she made the blonde happy and that was more than enough for her.

\- « squeeze me tightly. » she let go, in a whisper.

With her face buried in the blond's torso, she gently sought some of her reassuring warmth, and the blond merely did what she had asked him to do, tightening her grip around her frail figure; they remained thus, for a few minutes, in the fine rain, illuminated from time to time by a lightning bolt tearing the dark sky.

Finally, a sound of footsteps pulled them out of their embrace; with the same movement, they placed their misty glances on the ill-awakened silhouette of a brown hair, in the door frame. The young Uzumaki's lips were drawn in a tender smile and he let go of his grip, gently approaching the woman he loved; gently, he stole a kiss and a gentle laugh escaped from her lips when she rebuked him.

\- « Naruto. » she growled. « you're soaked. »  
\- « and it keeps you fromm kissing me ? » he replied, a smile on his face.

A small sigh escaped from the brunette's lips and she shook her head, exhausted by her boyfriend's behaviour; finally, in a tender gesture, she grabbed her face in her hands and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

They were there, before his eyes, and Sakura felt melted; the clumsy little boy had become a man and the orphan had found a family. A touch of pride was born in her bowels and she held on to burst into tears, for the umpteenth time; she met the pearly prunes of the sweet Hyuuga and gave him a little polite hand sign.

\- « something has happened, Sakura ? » asked Hinata's soft voice, a hint of anxiety in her throat.

The blond's smile on his lips faded, revealing his teeth, and he hopped happily on the spot, under the exhausted gaze of his girlfriend; the rose nodded gently, offering permission for her best friend to share the news, and the blonde jumped near her. He passed a protective arm around the shoulders of the rose and took a theatrical break.

\- « she is pregnant. » exclaimed the blond, in an overexcited voice. « from Sasuke ; she came to tell me, that's why she's here. »

The young woman's soft eyes widened to the news, and in the second that followed, she darted in turn in the rain and pulled the rose into her arms, offering her a clumsy embrace, but so warm that she felt herself melting. This piece of woman was definitely the right one for the blonde.

\- « my god. » blew the brunette. « this is great news, Sasuke must be so happy. »  
\- « i haven't told him anything yet ; i really wanted Naruto to find out first, it's thanks to him all this. » explained the rose softly, a little smile on the corner of his lips.

The two young women gently looked at the blond and he drew a smile in the corner, a thumbs up; although in the end he did not agree, if they were all there, so far it was because they had worked for it, all together. With a gentle gesture, he pulled the two young women into an embrace.

\- « the two women in my life. » he gasped, softly. « i'm so happy. »

A little laugh escaped from the brunette's lips and when the embrace ended, she passed an arm around the blond's imposing waist, a smile on her face; the blond gently stretched his fist towards the rose, a few stars in the prunes.

\- « go ahead. » he ordered. « your piece of happiness waiting for you. »

For a moment she stood there, facing the boy's fist, her arms dangling; this piece of happiness opened her arms and waited for her. An emotional smile crept to the corner of her lips and she nodded, clumsily tapping her fist against hers, before disappearing at the corner of a street. The blond proudly observed the silhouette of the rose disappear, a few tears at the edge of his eyelids; he was so happy at that moment, he, the orphan that so many people had hated him, without knowing him.

Lips landed delicately on his rough cheek, pulling him from his haphazard thoughts, and he laid a tender look on his girlfriend's face; her, she was there and she made him happy. What an idiot had it been, not to see long before the great woman she was.

\- « are you happy, is it true ? » she asked, in a soft voice.

She had not taken her eyes off her since her earliest childhood, walking in her footsteps, waiting patiently for the moment when he would see her and at that moment he saw her; a fine smile on the corner of his lips, he nodded.

\- « you have no idea how happy i am, Hinata. » he said.  
\- « it's that loud ? » she says, tenderly.  
\- « yes, all the suffering i felt ; you, with a simple glance, you sent him very far. »  
\- « what would you say to have a baby ? »

The smile on the boy's lips faded, under the surprise and wide-eyed, the brunette gently laid her hands on her own lips, where the words had escaped; the tears that beaded at the corner of the blond's eyelids suddenly slipped over his cheeks and he smothered a, so much so openly between his lips, pulling the young woman into a clumsy embrace.

\- « Naruto ? » she called.  
\- « thank you, Hinata. » he let go, in the hollow of his ear.

She says nothing else, she simply tightened her grip around the imposing waist of her husband and nodded; she was happy there in her arms. They were happy.


End file.
